A conventional hand tool is adapted to maintain, assemble or disassemble objects. However, when using the hand tool in a dark environment, a user has to grasp the hand tool with one hand and to hold the hand tool with the other hand, thus operating the hand tool troublesomely.
To improve above-mentioned problem, a screw driver with a lighting device is disclosed in TW Patent No. 056256 and contains a first grip in which a first chamber is defined on a front end of the first grip and a second chamber is formed on a second end of the first grip. The screw driver also contains an extension, one end of which is fitted in the first chamber of the first grip; an electricity storage member disposed in the second chamber of the first grip; a second grip, a lower end of which is rotatably fitted on the first grip, wherein the second grip is rotated relative to the screw driver; a third chamber fixed on a central portion of an upper end of the second grip, and the third chamber including a vision window, an indication direction pointing to a front rim of the extension of the screw driver, and the third chamber also including a power switch fixed on an upper portion of the second grip; an illumination member rotatably mounted in the third chamber of the second grip and illuminating lights to the front rim of the extension of the screw driver. In addition, the illumination member is electrically connected with the electricity storage member via a wire.
Nevertheless, the illumination member is accommodated in the first grip to increase a size of the first grip. In addition, the illumination member is accommodated in the screw driver, so it cannot be fixed on/in another screw driver and cannot be adjusted its position on the screw driver based on using requirement. Even through another illumination member is fitted on an extension of a hand tool in a fixed shape and size.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.